


The Life of a Neko

by phantasticsarah



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fluff, I'll add more as I go along, M/M, Neko!Dan, Slow Burn, Smut, Swearing, Trust Issues, Violence, but it isn't actually written, eventual smut most likely, mentions of rape/non-con, neko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantasticsarah/pseuds/phantasticsarah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel Howell is a neko who has been living in the breeding farm he was born into his whole life. What will happen when someone decides to buy him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning of the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a beta now so I'll be slowly having changes to the chapters that are already up being made, patience is a virtue, soon it will be perfect
> 
> if you want to ask any questions about when i'll be updating or just say hi you can check out my twitter :-)  
> https://twitter.com/shenaninlife

Imagine a world identical to the one we live in now: anyone not a white, privileged male has had to deal with racism, women’s rights or terrorism at least once in their life. In this world, however, there is an additional minority group that has it worse than anyone else. In first world countries it is still legal to mistreat them, beat them, rape them and sell them off into slavery.

This was the world that Dan Howell lived in, his fate sealed the day he was born.

Dan was a neko: a half-person, half-cat hybrid. He had the physical appearance of a normal human being -- chocolate brown hair with eyes that match and a tall, slim body with golden tanned skin. He had luscious pink lips that were often cracked and a small nose out of which no whiskers spouted. In addition to his human features, however, Dan had cat ears and a tail that matched the colour of the hair on his head. He did not grow fur all over his body like an animal -- only hair on his head and everywhere else a human could grow hair. In short, he was a human with cat ears and a tail. Nothing more.

A neko shares more personality traits than physical traits with a cat. Males go through ruts, and females go through heats. They have the ability to speak like humans but still possess the ability to meow and purr like cats. Many instinctively opt for meowing rather than speaking; it has been said that nekos who go through overly traumatic experiences find speaking to be too stressful unless communication is absolutely necessary. Most are naturally timid and submissive creatures, and those who aren’t are beaten until they show signs of submission. Dan was one of the many nekos born with a submissive personality; however, that certainly did not spare him the beatings.

Like most nekos, he was born into a breeding farm. He was destined either to spend his entire life there, being forced to breed with as many females as he physically could, or to be sold and to live his life as someone’s personal slave.

Dan never wanted to leave the farm. By age fourteen, he still hadn’t been used for breeding, and he spent his days with the other young nekos in a building isolated from where the adults faced their horrible treatment. The living conditions weren’t the greatest, but he didn’t complain. Their building was similar to a massive hall, with the largest room filled with rows of beds for the children. In another room was the kitchen where their chefs, all adult nekos, cooked for them. In the last two rooms were the communal showers. They were divided into two rooms by gender, but there was no privacy within each room. Clothes and undergarments were sent off to the drycleaners every two or three days; they never got too dirty since the children rarely went outdoors. The young nekos spent their time in the main room either sleeping or talking with each other as they were never permitted to leave the building. Dan was not bothered by this since it was what he’d grown up with. He knew no other way of living.

Once or twice a week, five to ten men would enter the building to check on all the children, and then some of the young nekos would leave with them. As potential sales, they were expected to be kept in top condition until they were either sold or moved into the breeding building. No one had ever paid attention to Dan, though—he’d often been looked past and ignored by the adults—but he was okay with that. He was scared of leaving and wanted to stay with the other children for as long as possible.

On one day when the men were checking on everyone and choosing whom to take with them, Dan was noticed. He and his friend Thomas were laughing obnoxiously loudly when the men entered the room, consequently drawing attention to themselves.

“Didn’t anyone ever teach you boys how to be quiet?” one of the men asked with a slight slur in his voice.

The boys both froze where they were, realizing the mistake they had made.

“Well?!” the man demanded, raising his voice higher than before.

“I’m sorry, sir. We didn’t hear you come in,” Thomas started, his voice trailing off as his fear took over.

“You might have heard us if you weren’t making so much fucking noise!”

“We’re really sorry! It won’t happen again—we promise!” Thomas’s voice was starting to shake, and Dan had yet to say a single word. This didn’t go unnoticed, as the man had had his eyes on Dan for a few weeks now.

“What about your friend here? He doesn’t sound very sorry. Are you sorry, boy?”

“Y-yes sir.” Dan’s voice was shaking, and tears were welling up in his eyes. He wasn’t used to being noticed let alone yelled at.

The tall man stared at both of the boys for a few moments before deciding that the crying boy was ready to leave.

“You,” he pointed his index finger in Dan’s direction, “are coming with me. Get up.”

Dan had no idea what was happening. Was he being sold? Would they hurt him?

“W-what are y-you going to do to m-me?” Dan’s crying was now uncontrollable, his entire body starting to shake. The man smirked at Dan, rubbing his hand up and down his right arm.

“I’m going to punish you like the naughty kitty you are.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: mentions and heavy implications of rape and descriptions of physical abuse. sorry.

He had done his best to do as the man told him, but the pain was too much for Dan to handle. Due to the man’s intoxicated state, it had been easy for Dan to slip out of the man’s grab, then roll off the bed and hide underneath it. The man had momentarily been stunned, before getting up and dragging the naked neko out from under the bed with his tail. The screech that left Dan’s mouth had only further angered the man, and he had reacted by first simply yelling at Dan, before kicking him so hard in the stomach that it caused him to roll onto his back, coughing and groaning loudly.

“That’s better, now be a good kitty for master..” the man leant down to kiss Dan on the forehead, before flipping the young neko onto his back and sitting on the back of his legs, making him unable to move away.

“P-please don’t! I’ll do anything just please not this!” Dan begged the older man, in a last attempt to spare himself any further pain.

“Enough! You will do as I say, you are mine tonight! I am sick to death of hearing your whining!” the man yelled this into Dan’s ear, before raising the neko’s head and smashing it face-first into the ground. The blow was hard enough for Dan to lose consciousness, which he would later end up being grateful for.

The next day when Dan woke up and attempted to stand, the first thing his body registered was the tremendous amount of pain he was in. Instincts kicking in, he let out a loud screech as he curled up into a ball on the floor while his tail wrapped itself around his left leg. At first, he was confused and overcome by the feeling, unable to remember why everything hurt so much. Then, the previous night’s memories came back to him.

Dan only had a few minutes to lay on the floor feeling sorry for himself, before he heard the sound of the doorknob being turned, then someone entering the room. The person made a disgusted noise when he saw Dan still laying on the floor, making no attempt to hide himself. He heard footsteps approaching him, and then there was a sharp pain as a boot collided with his back. All he could do at that point was whimper and further curl in on himself.

“Get up off the ground you filthy creature, I don’t have time for this today!” a loud voice bellowed through the room, the man sounding a lot meaner and angry than the one from last night.

Despite the state he was in, Dan slowly rose to his feet, with his back facing where the voice came from. His tail had unwrapped itself from his arm, and was now hanging almost completely limply between his legs. Uncertain of what he was meant to do, Dan turned to face whoever had been talking to him.

“You are not allowed to tell the others about what happened last night. As far as those stupid things are concerned, the life they live is luxurious considering what they are. They must not start to think otherwise, I do not need to deal with a group of freaking out freaks.” The man spoke loudly and slowly, as if to imply Dan couldn’t understand him.

He weighed out his options in his current situation.  If he told the others, maybe this wouldn’t happen again? But if everyone DID freak out, surely that would just make things worse? It doesn’t seem like these men really care about the neko’s wellbeing, so they probably wouldn’t hesitate to hurt him and the others. On the other hand, as scared as Dan was, he was starting to feel slightly rebellious. After what happened the previous night, he was conflicted. He was scared but at the same time he _wanted_ to annoy these people and make their lives difficult.

“What happens if I decide to tell the others about this?” Dan narrowed his eyes at the man and made his best attempt to straighten his posture, making him around the same height as the man.

“Then last night’s event will happen to the younger one, and we’ll force you to watch it all happen.” The man snarled at Dan, walking closer to him getting right up in his face.

Dan couldn’t stand the idea of the younger neko’s going through was he already had. The thought alone made him feel sick to him stomach.

He glared at the man before him defiantly, before lowering his guard and slumping his shoulders in a defeated manner.

“Fine. Can I just go back now? I want to see my friends.” Dan’s voice raised an octave or two with his question, although he was starting to get distressed so he couldn’t help it.

“Yes you can go back to see your little friends now, but don’t get too comfortable. You won’t be staying with them for too long.” The man smirked, before grabbing Dan by his shoulder and roughly pulling him in front of himself.

“What? W-why won’t I be staying w-with them?” Dan’s voice was border lining on shrieking, the panic in this voice rising at a steady pace.

“You’ll find out soon enough. Now come on, I have better things to do than dealing with one pesky little neko.” The man moved forwards, then roughly shoved Dan into the direction of the doorway.

****

It had been an entire week since the incident with one of the men. Dan’s friends had asked him about the bruises that covered his face and body, but he had just brushed them off by saying ‘it’s nothing’ and refusing to comment on it any further. The men had visited only once since what had happened, and they had completely ignored Dan’s presence. He was still on edge, wondering when he would supposedly be leaving his friends.

****

Another two weeks had passed, and Dan was starting to think that maybe he’d be staying with his friends. Just maybe, the men had thought it’d be entertaining to scare Dan into thinking he’d be leaving. His daily routine was back to normal, not that it ever really changed. But Dan wasn’t scared anymore, he had decided that no matter what happened he’d be okay. Nothing could go wrong.

The next day, the men visited again. Dan and Thomas did not make the same mistake as last time, and has quietened down instantly when the doors to the building were opened. The boys chose to sit there in silence, hoping to simply be looked past like they had been all those times before. Unfortunately, that was not going to be the case.

A tall, pale man with jet-black hair in a suit had accompanied the usual men on that day’s check-up. While scanning the room, his eyes fell onto Dan and they made direct eye contact. Dan could see the mysterious man was obviously eye him up and down, and it made him extremely nervous. Was this going to be the day that he’d be leaving? What would this new man do to him, would it be a repeat of last time?

Dan had no more time for his panicked thoughts, as two men but the mysterious black-haired man had approached him.

“You, what’s your name?” one of the asked harshly, looking down at Dan who was still sitting on the floor.

“M-my name’s Dan, sir.” Dan was already starting to panic, a tight feeling taking over his chest.

“Is this ‘Dan’ the boy you were talking about?” the mysterious man asked the others.

“Yes. Well, what do you think? Or do you want a different one, maybe two?” the other spoke this time.

“No, no he will do just fine. I’m sure Phillip will like this one,” the man spoke softly, while keeping his eyes on Dan the entire time.

“Then it’s settled. Dan, collect your belongings, say your goodbyes and then come with us. You won’t be seeing this place ever again.” The man smirked as he told Dan this, and Dan figured he must have known that he didn’t want to leave his friends behind. But he didn’t have a choice.

Dan found himself in a small room, sat at a table next to the black-haired stranger and facing across from two men whom he recognised from what had happened weeks ago. He had zoned out from the conversation; none of it matter to him. He was leaving his friends and being thrown into a new life. One he was far from ready for.

“..I doubt you’ll have any problems with the boy Marcus, he’s been shown what happens if he doesn’t do as he’s told.” one of the men was laughing now, somehow finding humor in what he had done to Dan.

“Hmph. My son is not the type of person to mistreat his pets.” the man, who Dan now knew to be Marcus, narrowed his eyes at the men in front of him. Maybe Dan’s new life wasn’t going to be so bad after all?

“Now, if there isn’t anything left for us to discuss, may we leave now?” Marcus spoke with a harsh tone to his voice, and Dan hoped it wasn’t somehow his fault.

“I believe that’s all, pleasure doing business with you Mr Lester. We hope we’ll see you back for more ‘pets’ soon enough.” one of the two men laughed, then all three adults rose from their seats, Dan remaining seated, unsure of what he was meant to do.

“C’mon Dan, you’ll be coming with me now. Please get up.” Marcus spoke to him with a calm and soft voice, nothing like dan was used to.

He silently rose from his seat, not paying attention to anything that was being said to him. He followed Marcus out to his car, clutching his small bag of clothes to his chest as if his life depended on it. Once he was seated in the car and Marcus was behind the wheel driving, the older man started talking.  
“I know you’re scared, but please don’t be. My son is a wonderful, caring man who would never hurt a soul. You’ll enjoy yourself here, I promise.”  
Dan remained quiet, not wanting to say anything to upset Marcus.

“I must warn you though, Philip can come off as pretty intimidating. He recently turned 18, and you are my present for him. Essentially, you’re his pet.” Marcus continued talking, understanding that Dan would be nervous.  
“What am I going to be there for? Is he going to do what the other men did?” Dan’s voice was quiet and timid, expecting the worst.  
“How old are you again, Dan?” Marcus asked softly.  
“I’m 14 sir, although my 15th birthday is in a few weeks.”  
“You’re underage, and even if you weren’t Philip would never force himself onto someone. He’s better than that.”   
Dan simply nodded at what Marcus said, leaning his face against the window while playing with his tail. The nerves were starting to kick in and he didn’t know any other way to handle it.

After 15 minutes, the car starting slowing down, before turning to pull up a driveway to an average-looking house. Dan for some reason had been expecting a mansion of sorts, he always thought a neko like himself would be expensive to buy.

“As you can see from our house, we’re not the wealthiest people out there but we can more than afford to live comfortably. It’s just myself and Philip that live here, and he’d been hinting at wanting a pet for a while now. So hopefully he won’t be so lonely now, he’ll have you. Let’s get you inside, I can’t wait to show you to him.” Marcus sounded genuinely happy and excited, and this helped with dan’s nerves. He was starting to believe this new life was going to be an enjoyable one.

Soon they were entering the house, and Marcus had called out to Philip a few times before hearing a muffled reply coming from the bathroom. Marcus had told Dan that Philip was in the shower and it would be best if he waited in his bedroom to surprise him.

Dan had been sitting on the bed for 15 minutes before he started to get sleepy due to the lack of productivity. Just as he yawned loudly and attempted to stretch his arms up, from lack of coordination he fell straight off the bed. Dan hit the floor with a loud thud, landing on his tail in the process, causing him to hiss, then whine and curl up into a ball on the ground, clutching his tail to his chest. At that moment, the door to the bedroom swung open.

Dan looked up just in time to see a tall, pale, jet-black haired boy walking in wearing only a towel around his waist.

“Well then, who might you be?” the boy asked, and Dan could swear there was a slight smirk as he asked the question.

Dan gulped as he looked into the eyes of the boy stood above him. No one had mentioned how attractive he’d be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slightly longer chapter than before! hopefully this makes up for the previous one lmao
> 
> i don't have a posting schedule yet but if you have any questions or just want to say hi here's my twitter! https://twitter.com/shenaninlife
> 
> ps i still don't have a beta that's looked at this so if there's any errors they will get fixed eventually give me time pls


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> phil makes dan nervous

Dan felt his entire mouth dry up as he stared into the deep, mostly-blue eyes of the boy above him. He suddenly felt very self-conscious, and out of habit he duck his head in between his arms, refusing to look at who he assumed was Phillip for any longer. Expecting a punishment of sorts for his refusal to answer, he involuntarily let out a small whine similar to that of a cat.

“Oh my god, aren’t you an adorable little one?” Dan instead heard Philip chuckling and talking calmly to him, rather than lashing out in violence.

Dan could hear him walking to the other side of the bedroom, presumably to put some clothing on. Listening carefully, he heard the towel drop to the floor, then what sounded like boxers and underwear being put on. Then, nothing. Curious, Dan slowly raised his head from between his arms and immediately let out a loud shriek of shock, hiding his face again.

Philip had managed to silently walk back across the room and sit cross-legged in front of Dan, all while still wearing only his boxers. Dan could hear him shuffling closer, and with each passing moment his heart rate rose substantially, unable control his fear of the older boy. Out of nowhere, he felt a smooth hand resting on his lower right arm.

“Hey. Please don’t be scared of me. We’re going to be friends right?” Philip asked softly, sounding slightly nervous.

Dan was torn. He felt bad for acting in such a way around Philip and upsetting him. But he couldn’t help but be wary of him, older men had never treated him well after all. He decided however that he should make the most of his new home, and at least introduce himself.

“M-my name’s Daniel, but you can call me Dan…Marcus said that I’m your pet now.” Dan still refused to show his face, causing what he said to come out muffled.

“Well Dan, my name is Philip. Although only my dad calls me that, everyone else knows me as Phil. You can call me whichever feels better.” Phil no longer sounded nervous, to Dan’s relief. He didn’t like the idea of already upsetting his new owner.

“Am I going to see your pretty face again anytime soon Dan?” Phil asked flirtatiously.

Dan could feel his entire face heating up. Him, pretty? Slowly, raised his head to look at Phil once again. But instead of being met with beautiful almost-blue eyes, he saw the Phil had once again silently moved across the room. Dan watched curiously as Phil started going through a larger drawer, making an “aha” noise as he pulled something black out. A collar? What?

“I know you’re probably not going to like this, but I don’t want you to get lost and have no way of getting home. This has my name and address on it, so if something happens I’d feel a lot better knowing you have this on.” Phil spoke calmly as he walked over to Dan, and knelt in front of him.

“May I?” Dan nodded slowly, and closed his eyes as he felt Phil’s breath on his shoulder, then cold leather around his neck. Not too tight, but not so loose that it sat awkwardly.

“Perfect. You look even more adorable now. You can go have a look in the mirror, if you like.”

Dan slowly rose to his feet, and walked over to the body-length mirror that was attached to a door. Most likely Phil’s wardrobe, Dan thought to himself. As Dan reached the mirror, he stopped and stared at the reflection before him. His brown curly hair was sticking to his forehead because he hadn’t washed it recently, with both his tail and ears having a slightly shine to them partially from not washing and partially from a naturally shiny coat. The leather collar around his neck seemed to fit in well, even if Dan did find it a little bit demeaning.

“What do you think? Is it okay?” Phil’s soft voice broke Dan from the trance he didn’t even realise he was in.

“Y-yes. It goes well with my fur,” Dan smiled shyly “do you think I could have a shower though? It’s starting to get all gross” he looked down at the floor, holding his tail in his hands nervously.

“Oh, right! I completely forgot about that. Do you have any pyjamas to sleep in?” Phil stood up as he spoke, moving towards the door.

“Uh…well I actually sleep in just my boxers. Well, that’s how I used to…” Dan’s voice started to crack, nerves obviously setting in. What if Phil didn’t like that he doesn’t own pyjamas?”

“Do you want to borrow some until you have your own, or are you happy to continue sleeping like that then” Dan couldn’t quite place the look on Phil’s face that came with his question, it was a mix between a smile and a smirk.

“I-I’m fine sleeping like that, it’s what I’m used to and it’s not like I’m embarrassed of my body..” Dan couldn’t find it in himself to make eye contact with Phil, and instead opted for staring at the floor.

“That’s fine with me, I’ll just go get you a towel. Stay here, okay?” Phil’s voice wavered as he stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Dan wasn’t sure what to do with himself. He figured Phil wouldn’t be happy if he went through his stuff, and would probably want Dan ready for the shower. That wouldn’t be a problem, right? He hadn’t seemed bothered at the idea of Dan wearing so little to bed, so Dan didn’t see the harm in getting prepared before Phil returned. All the other neko’s at the farm had seen him naked, what was one more set of eyes going to do?

Dan slid his shirt off, with his shoes and trousers in follow. After folding them neatly and sitting them on the edge of the bed, he decided against removing his last layer of clothing. Just in case Phil didn’t like that. He has wandered to the window, looking into the night sky when he heard the door behind him opening.

“Okay, I’ve got you a-Dan? Uh, what are you doing?” Phil’s startled voice shattered the silence of the room.

“I-I thought I’d get ready for the shower, to save time.” Dan could feel his entire face heating up, and was suddenly regretting his lack of clothing.

"Well I'm not complaining, I get to see more of your beautiful body this way. I just wasn't expecting to see it so soon" Phil stated bluntly as he looked Dan up and down.

Dan knew that his face would have been redder than a tomato at that point, and he couldn't bear any more embarrassment for one night.

"Can I...can I just have my shower now?" He asked nervously.

“Of course you can sweetheart, I’ll show you the way to the bathroom now.” Phil’s voice was soft and gentle, and it sent shivers up Dan’s spine. Dan grabbed clean boxers out of his carry bag and followed Phil out of the room.

While Dan was in the shower, Phil went to the spare room next to his own and made sure the room was ready to accommodate Dan. He figured that after what he said, Dan probably wouldn’t want to share a bed with him, even if it was completely innocent. Phil laughed to himself, deciding that he should stop scaring the poor boy. Surely Dan knew Phil wouldn’t touch someone who was so young? Then again, with the he way he’d been acting…Oh well.

When Phil was sure the room was good enough, he went back into his own and pondered what to do next. It was starting to get late, but he didn’t have work the next day so it didn’t really matter. He set up an episode of Buffy the Vampire slayer on his TV, and slumped onto his bed. Luckily the bed was large enough at least so that Dan could comfortably sit next to him and watch TV as well, if he wanted to.

20 minutes had passed, and Phil heard a timid knock at his door. Groaning, he paused the episode and walked slowly to his door, wondering why on earth Dan found it necessary to knock. Upon opening the door, he was met with the site of a curly-haired Dan who was holding onto his tail, seemingly a nervous habit of his.

“You have curly hair? How did you even get it straight before you came here?” was all Phil managed to say, the initial minor shock of Dan’s hair apparently being too much.

“There was a hair straightener at the farm. I don’t understand why, but there was. I don’t like my curly hair.” Dan muttered the last sentence, staring intently down at the floor.

“Hey,” Phil put his right hand under Dan’s chin and gently nudged it upwards, forcing the younger boy to meet his gaze. “I think your hair looks really nice like that. Do you want to watch Buffy with me?” Phil couldn’t help but notice the slight blush that tinted Dan’s cheeks, and felt slightly bad for probably making him nervous earlier.

“Actually, I’m starting to feel really tired. Big day y’know?” Dan kept his gaze with Phil, and while his voice sounded more confident, the blush on his cheeks only intensified.

“Oh,” Phil couldn’t help feeling a pang of disappointment in his chest. “Well, your room is the room to the left. If you need anything just come in. I don’t bite Dan.” Phil couldn’t hide his disappointment in his slightly monotone voice, and promptly shut the door in Dan’s face.

Dan was slightly relieved. He was attracted to Phil, sure, but Phil was intimidating with how he spoke to Dan, and he didn’t know if he would feel comfortable spending a prolonged amount of time with the man. He knew he didn’t have a choice, seeing he was the man’s _pet_.

As he entered his room, Dan realised he’s never slept in a room completely alone. Except for that one night that he so desperately tries to push out of his mind. Tears, sweating and previously unimaginable pain along with the loss of any dignity he had as a neko. Dan could feel tears welling at his eyes just from the thought of it, and before he knew it he was sobbing uncontrollably.

 He decided he didn’t like the feeling of sleeping alone as he slipped under the blankets, still shaking and crying.

After what felt like hours of unsuccessful sleep, Dan was laying on the floor playing with his tail. Once he’d stopped crying from the nightmarish memories, he realised that he felt uncomfortable trying to sleep in the room with no one else there, and had resorted to entertaining himself. While he was laying there, he faintly heard Phil’s TV finally being switched off, and a sigh loud enough to be heard by Dan leaving Phil’s mouth. Dan felt bad for not watching Phil’s TV show with him, he’d been nothing but nice to the young neko and his way of saying ‘thank you’ was hiding in his new room.

Dan stayed there on the floor for only a short while longer, before jumping to his feet and slowly leaving the room. Once he reached Phil’s door, he pressed his ear to it to listen for… he didn’t actually know, but he didn’t want to be disturbing the man. Once he decided that it was safe, he twisted the doorknob slowly and quietly pushed the door open. He froze mid entering the room, realising that a bedside lamp was on and Phil was very much awake at that moment.

“Hey,” Phil mumbled sleepily. “Are you okay little one?” Despite the limited light, Dan could clear see the grin on Phil’s face, and couldn’t help but let out a small giggle.

“Yeah…I mean no, not really. I can’t sleep alone so I was sneaking in to sleep on your floor or something, please can I do that?” Dan’s voice was slightly hoarse from crying earlier, and Phil didn’t let that slip past him.

“Definitely not. My bed is more than big enough for the two of us,” as Phil spoke softly he pulled back the bed sheet and shuffled to one side. “Now get in. Why would I make you sleep on the floor when there’s all this room?” He grinned up at Dan, who surprisingly borderline pounced on the bed

“Wow okay, someone’s a bit eager. See sweetheart, I’m harmless.” Phil whispered quietly, before closing his eyes.

“Now go to sleep, you look like you need it. Don’t think I didn’t hear you crying when the walls are so thin, we’ll talk about that in the morning though.”

When no reply came, Phil assumed Dan had already fallen asleep. But only minutes later, he felt Dan shuffle closer and closer until he could wrap one arm around Phil’s waist, or at least try to. Phil was about to say something when he felt Dan’s tail wrapping around one of his legs, and Dan’s head nuzzling into his chest.

“I’m sorry for being so nervous around you. You’re confusing and I don’t know what your intentions are and that scares me.” Dan’s voice came out muffled, but Phil still roughly understood what the neko was saying.

“I know, I’m sorry too. I don’t know how to act around people very well if you can’t tell. This is nice though, can we do this more often?” Phil’s voice wavered as he became nervous, fully aware Dan could easily say no, and despite being the younger one’s owner Phil would never force him into anything he didn’t want.

Dan looked up at Phil shyly, a seemingly permanent blush on his face.

“I’d love to.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this has taken so long
> 
> also idk if it's just me but some of my chapters notes are stuffing up plz ignore that 
> 
> as always if you want to say hi or pester me for updates my twitter is here:  
> https://twitter.com/shenaninlife


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry this look so long

Phil woke up the next morning to an empty bed, the previous warmth of another body gone. He was disappoint, but not surprised. He wondered if Dan had left while it was still night, or had left in the early hours of the morning. It was nicer to assume that Dan had in fact spent the night there in his arms.

Phil didn’t have feelings for Dan, nor was he particularly attracted to the fourteen year old. Knowing where Dan came from, Phil felt the need to be protective over the younger of the two. He had heard terrible stories about young neko’s being abused in farms, physically, mentally and sexually. He could only hope that at his young age, Dan hadn’t experienced anything that would later scar him in life. But after hearing Dan’s sobbing last night, he feared that Dan had a rough life before he arrived at Phil’s home.

Phil was yet to ask his father how he managed to afford a neko, and why he actually bought Phil one. Not that he wasn’t grateful for Dan’s presence, it was just a little off. Phil had no idea what he was meant to do with Dan, he didn’t have any friends but if he did, they wouldn’t be fourteen. He knew that he should at least try not to act so creepy around the boy.

Sitting up in his bed, Phil noticed a Dan-sized lump at the end of his bed which he has somehow missed earlier.

“Dan?” Phil’s groggy voice was laced with amusement and confusion.

The lump underneath the covers shifted slightly, before a croaky voice came out.

“I’m s-sleeping..” Dan muttered, and Phil noticed that he stuttered even first thing in the morning.

“I can see that,” Phil paused to let a loud yawn escape his lips. “But why are you at the end of the bed? You’re much more like a cat than I first realised.”

“I take offence to that!” Phil heard Dan mumble angrily, before watching in amusement as the lump under the covers slowly made it way up the bed.

Dan kept his head underneath the covers, cuddling into Phil while letting out a content pur. Phil couldn’t stop the small chuckle that left his lips, before removing the cover enough to see Dan’s head.

“Hello kitty, did you sleep well last night?”

Dan looked up at Phil slowly, his eyes still drooping from a lack of sleep.

“N-not really.. I just want to sleep all day.”

Phil sighed before stepping off the bed, looking back at Dan with adoration in his eyes.

“You can do that kitty, I need to do a few things this morning. I’ll come back and check on you later, okay?” Phil waited for a reply for a few moments, before realising the neko had already fallen asleep.

Phil left his bedroom and went downstairs, deciding to make himself breakfast. He got into the kitchen, pulling the milk out of the fridge while deciding what cereal to treat himself to. He decided to go with Shreddies, humming along to himself as he got a bowl out of the cupboard.

His happy thoughts were interrupted as he couldn’t help but wonder what on earth he’s meant to do with Dan. Should he treat him like a pet or a friend, or even a slave of some kind?

“How’s it going with that neko boy?” Phil shrieked as he was disturbed from his thoughts.

“Jesus Christ dad, could you not do that?” Phil’s voice was still high from the shock he’d just received.

“Maybe if you weren’t off in your own little world all the time,” his father narrowed his eyes, “then you wouldn’t be so easily scared. Now, how’s it going with the neko boy?”

“It’s okay I guess. I think he’s scared of me, and I don’t really understand why you got him for me. How did you even afford him?”

“Don’t worry yourself over that, someone owed me a favour.”

“That doesn’t tell me why you got me a bloody neko for no reason, dad.” Phil subconsciously started raising his voice, the confusing irritating him.

“Philip keep your voice down, the last thing you want is for the boy to hear you questioning his presence here. I got him for you because ever since your mother left, I’ve noticed that your relationships with others have deteriorated. I figured you could put that love you once had for your mother and friends, towards the boy. I know you’ll always have resentment towards me, but you need someone to care about in your life. Just think of him as a late birthday present.”

Phi was stunned into silence by the words. His mum had left Marcus three years ago, after many years of both adults having alcoholic tendencies, and at the time Phil had seen it as for the best. Now, Phil found himself angry with both adults for destroying their family life all for the sake of getting drunk.

“-should probably take him to see a doctor within the next few days. Philip, are you listening to me?”

Phil was once again dragged out of his daydream, only this time minus an actual shock.

“Hmm? Oh yeah, I am. Why do I need to take him to see a doctor? He looks healthy to me”

“He may look healthy, but you never really know. I’ll be honest with you, the place he came from is pretty dodgy. It wouldn’t hurt for him to get vaccinations, because I doubt he’s ever received any of the ones he needs. While you’re out, you might want to buy him some clothes, I doubt he enjoys wearing those same old clothes every day.”

Phil felt so stupid in that moment. He hadn’t even thought to buy Dan more clothes, and of course Dan would need to see a doctor, why would a neko farm bother to give him vaccinations?

“Right. I think I’ll go break the news to him now, breakfast can wait until later. Thanks dad, I really mean it.” Phil’s last words came out in a blur as he rushed to put everything in their respective places, before running up the stairs. He hadn’t shown real affection to his father for months now, and was not prepared to all because he got Phil a...a what? A pet? Slave? Friend? He hadn’t decided yet, but based on Dan’s seemingly submissive personality, Phil assumed it would be going down the pet or possibly slave path for the time being. He couldn't say he disliked the idea of his own slave.

Slowly trudging up the stairs to his bedroom, Phil was wondering how Dan would react to leaving the house. He’d spent most of his life indoors, would he be comfortable venturing outside? He didn’t want to upset Dan, especially after hearing his crying the night before. Phil decided that he’ll tell Dan they’re just going out to buy clothes, and try and ease him into the idea of seeing a doctor, just in case he doesn’t like the idea of it.

Phil paused as his bedroom door, debating whether he should let Dan sleep in a bit longer or not. He decided that if Dan got a little more sleep, he’s more likely to be in a good mood prior to his visit to the doctors. Dan had seemed nervous around just Phil, so he hoped having a stranger jab him with needles wouldn’t be too much of an issue. Hopefully.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> phil gets an unexpected reaction.

"Dan?" Phil asked, knocking on the door.  
Phil could hear Dan purring, which he guessed that meant he was sleeping. He took a deep breath and opened the door, He gasped softly at Dan. He was asleep cuddling a pillow, it was adorable. This just made Phil sadder knowing the fact that he would have to tell Dan about going to the vet. Phil couldn't even imagine how Dan would feel, his heart would shatter. Phil ran downstairs to his dad, who was watching the news.

"Dad, I can't do this, Dan's life has been hella bad, full of trust issues, abuse and maybe even rape! You have to tell him." With the last sentence, Phil was already in tears.  
Marcus sighed. "Fine. On one condition" He put his hands on Phil's shoulders. "You don't say or word or mention it to Dan. You keep it shut and let me take care of the problem."  
"I won't tell Dan, i promise." Phil said.  
"Good, now please wake Dan up for breakfast." Marcus ordered.  
"But i just had breakfast and was gonna make Dan some food." Phil said.  
"Too bad, you get a second breakfast" Marcus said, dismissing him.

Phil made his way upstairs, opening Dan's door softly. Dan was still in the sleeping position from minutes ago.  
"Hey, Dan? Wake up cutie. It's time for breakfast, don't you want some delicious pancakes?" Phil asked, chuckling softly when Dan's ears shot up at the mention of food.  
"Just five... more minutes" Dan mumbled.  
"But the food is gonna get cold like ice" Phil said, stratching Dan's ears.  
"Fine." Dan replied.  
Dan made grabby hands at Phil, which probably meant he wanted to be carried downstairs. Phil gently picked up Dan, feeling Dan purring next to him. How could somebody be so cute?  
As they reached downstairs, Dan squirmed and started stuffing his face in pancakes and bacon.

"So, Dan. There's something I need to tell you." Marcus started.  
Dan looked up at Marcus.  
"We need to take you to the vet in a few days because after all the horrible stuff they have done to you, We need to make sure that there's nothing bad they gave to you. We don't you to have a life threatning disease that they could have somehow transferred to you" Marcus finished.  
Phil looked down and winced, but what he was prepared for didn't happen.  
"Really?" Dan's eyes lit up. "Nobody has ever bothered to care about me to where they actually give me good medicine!"  
Phil relaxed, feeling much more better.  
"So you don't care?" Phil asked.  
"Well, I'm kinda nervous, the vet I went to wasn't nice to hybrids." Dan replied, looking down.  
"The vet you're going to is a very good one Dan, you won't have to worry about a thing" Marcus reassured Dan.

Phil could never get tired of Dan's smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! this story is getting continued by falling_in_gravityfalls, sarah has given me permission to continue this story for everybody who wanted it to continue.


End file.
